Just Visiting
by pictureswithboxes
Summary: "Aren't you excited?" Cosima asked, while Delphine parked the car. "I mean-" "I'm excited for you to see your... sister?" Delphine replied, climbing out of the car, walking around and opening Cosima's door for her. "Is that the... uh-proper term for her?"


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: We're gonna pretend that everything is all good and there's no more crazy shit on anymore. **

* * *

Cosima burst into her and Delphine's shared apartment, an excited smile on her face. Delphine, who was sitting at her computer with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth, glanced up with confusion, tilting her head slightly at her girlfriend's excitement. Cosima walked over to the blonde, pressing a small kiss to her cheek before plopping down onto the chair next to her. The brunette glanced over at Delphine's laptop, only for Delphine to tug it away, making Cosima pout.

"I don't get to look at your work," She said with a light smile, stubbing out her cigarette in the ashtray on her desk. "Hypocrisy isn't a good look on you. Now, what has you so excited?"

"Oh yeah!" Cosima's grin returned. "So remember when I said that you should meet the others in non-life threatening circumstances?"

"Vaguely." Delphine nodded, glancing back at her laptop and typing something quickly. "So who is coming to visit?"

"Sarah and Felix!" Cosima replied, her excitement finally getting the best of her. "Kira was going to, but then Sarah and I realized that our apartment wasn't really 'child friendly...' So she's staying with Alison and her kids for the weekend."

"I suppose you're right." Delphine gestured to the bookcases full of fragile decorations and large books, the papers that were scattered all about the apartment and the lighters that neither woman knew who owned that sat on the coffee table. "But it cannot be worse than Felix's home, can it?"

"Yeah, but he has an Alison to clean all of his crap." Cosima said, glancing around the apartment. "We might need to invite her over..."

"You really want her touching your things?"

"No, not at all. She's totally freak out at all the crap laying around."

"Your things may be crap, but my things are not."

"You're right." Cosima laughed, kissing Delphine lightly on the lips. "She's totally freak out at all of my crap and your invaluable treasures."

"I'm curing diseases while you party at the university." The blonde retorted, grabbing a cigarette out of her pack and bringing it to to her lips. "My _treasures_ are life saving."

"Well, _doctor_, I'm just sowing my wild oats before I start saving lives, too." Cosima laughed, trying to get a good look at Delphine's computer screen. "We should clean up..."

"We should..." Delphine agreed, a smile breaking out over her face. "But we won't."

"How do you know that?"

"Intuition."

* * *

Cosima sat in the passenger seat of Delphine's car as the two of them drove down to the airport to pick Sarah and Felix up. The brunette looked out the window, bouncing with excitement. Sarah and Felix had never actually been to her apartment, and Delphine had never spoken to either of them under non-hostile circumstances. Delphine didn't seem to particularly share Cosima's happiness, however, she didn't really get along with Sarah and Felix, though they didn't really have proper introductions either.

"Aren't you excited?" Cosima asked, while Delphine parked the car. "I mean-"

"I'm excited for you to see your... sister?" Delphine replied, climbing out of the car, walking around and opening Cosima's door for her. "Is that the... uh-proper term for her?"

"Sister works," Cosima shrugged, dragging the blonde into the airport and to the terminal that Sarah and Felix would be landing in. "I mean, I prefer that over 'DNA Buddy.'"

"I'd hope so." Delphine chuckled, crossing her arms as they began their wait. "What time did Sarah say she was landing?"

"Half past noon."

"I don't- half past...?"

"Twelve-thirty."

"Oh... Thank you, Cosima."

"They're late."

"I know."

"And I made us late, so they're super late."

"That is true, you did make us late. Your first outfit was perfect enough, you didn't have to change, especially since Felix will be upset with you no matter what."

"Yeah, probably." Cosima nodded, glancing around the terminal, finally spotting their visitors. "Oh look! There they are!" Cosima jumped up and down a little, getting Sarah and Felix's attention. "Guys! Over here!"

"Cosima." Sarah smiled as she and Felix made their way over. "It's been a while, how are you?"

"I'm great!" Cosima gestured to herself and Delphine. "No more Whooping Cough, my girlfriend is still as hot and smart as ever, and I'm closer to getting my PhD, you guys?"

"I've got my own place with Kira," Sarah replied with a small smile, shoving her hands in her pockets. "And a real job that doesn't involve impersonating a cop or giving my brother coke to sell."

"I'm still doing... Have I ever even told you all what I do?" Felix looked around with confusion, while the three women shrugged.

"I always assumed that he was a male prostitute." Delphine mumbled to Cosima as they walked toward baggage claim.

"Right!?" Cosima whispered back. "Or at least he did it all for drugs, then sold those..."

"Did Sarah tell you?" Felix looked at Sarah "All trust is gone." He stated, moving ahead of the group as they walked into the parking lot, before stopping in his tracks halfway into the lot. "What does your car look like?"

"You've already passed it..." Cosima said, while Sarah chuckled. "I just didn't want to bother you when you were having a perfectly good storm out."

"It was one of your best, Fee." Sarah added as Delphine showed them to her car. "It would've been a shame to miss it."

"You're all evil ladies." Felix grumbled, putting his and Sarah's bags in the trunk before sitting angrily in the back seat.

"It's not our fault that you're a drama queen." Sarah laughed, leaning back in her seat.

The ride to Cosima and Delphine's apartment consisted mostly of Cosima, Sarah, and Felix making good humoured jabs at each other. Delphine chuckled to herself at some of the better ones, but didn't add anything, she didn't really know Felix or Sarah all that well, in fact, she learned a lot about the other two based on the jokes that they told each other.

"Do you two ever have fun?" Felix asked, when they all entered the apartment. "I mean, is your whole apartment your work desk?"

"Saving lives takes a lot of work." Cosima said, nudging Delphine when she walked over to the door on the far side of the living room. "You'll have to duke it out over the guest room, so Felix gets the couch."

"Hey!" Felix exclaimed indignantly, while Sarah elbowed him.

"Like I couldn't beat your reedy ass." She said, walking into the room and tossing her bag on the bed. "I bet Delphine could take you."

"The skinny bitch?!" Felix paused, before shrugging. "Maybe."

"It'd have to be the right circumstances." Delphine said, fishing out a cigarette from her desk and bringing it to her lips. "How provoked am I?"

"He deleted all of the files on your computer." Cosima replied, handing Delphine a lighter. "Then pissed on it."

"I'd probably beat him up." The blonde acquiesced with a shrug. "Then he'd have to clean up my laptop before I lit the entirety of his apartment on fire, so I could salvage the work."

"Assault and arson." Sarah laughed, leaning against the doorway. "I never really expected that from the good doctor."

"I forgot you're a doctor!" Felix looked at Delphine expectantly.

"She can't write prescriptions." Cosima sighed, making the blonde chuckle. "Not that kind of doctor."

"Though if you ever find yourself ill or as a host to a parasite, then call me." Delphine piped up, causing the others to laugh. "No, it would be an amazing research opportunity, so seriously, please call me."

"Well, now that we know that Delphine wants to harvest my worm infested organs," Felix flopped onto the sofa. "What shall we have for dinner?"

"Delphine and I don't cook," Cosima replied, grabbing her cell phone. "So, we're ordering pizza."

"I thought cooking was a science," Sarah said, a small grin on her face. "Shouldn't scientists be great at cooking?"

"I'm an immunologist," Delphine clarified, gesturing to Cosima. "And Cosima studies evolutionary development, so unless you want parasitic, evolutionary developed food, your argument is invalid."

"Oh, Sarah, she can barely speak English and she burned you." Felix said to his foster sister, looking around. "Do you have any wine?"

"Do a French chick and a college student have wine?" Cosima laughed, while Delphine grabbed a couple bottles and glasses out of a cupboard. "That's like asking if you have booze."

"Well, sorry for not being immersed in French culture." Felix put his hands up in defence. "You're just as mean as Sarah, I think I like Delphine the best and she wants to steal my organs."

"I never said that." The blonde replied, handing Felix a glass of wine and then giving one to each of the other people in the room. "I said that I'd like to study your ailing body as you die. I don't want to harvest your organs, in fact, Cosima probably would like to, though..."

"Only if he's a human sub-species." Cosima added, making Sarah laugh. "Now shut up, I'm ordering pizza."

Everyone was quiet, the only sound in the apartment being Felix and Sarah sipping their wine while Cosima ordered three pizzas. Delphine sat down in her desk chair, glancing down at one of the papers laying around near her, her eyes widening. The blonde waited politely for Cosima to finish ordering the food, before handing her the paper. Cosima grinned brightly, pressing a kiss to Delphine's lips and setting the paper down by her laptop.

"It's just a pamphlet that I've been looking for since the dawn of time." Cosima explained to her confused guests.

"Well, I can see how you'd lose something." Felix gestured to the apartment.

"Yeah, but they don't have an Alison to clean everything up." Sarah teased, sipping her wine. "Honestly, this would be clean for your apartment if Alison didn't come over ever."

The rest of the evening was spent talking about their lives, Cosima had gotten out some of her pot, offering everyone in the apartment some, which all but Delphine agreed to, she didn't really like the idea of being high around Cosima's 'family.' Thankfully, no one went too insane, so Delphine didn't have to take care of anyone who was high, though they did devour most of the pizzas without her.

Cosima enjoyed entertaining Sarah and Felix very much, she was eager to please her sister and Felix. Delphine followed Cosima's lead, never addressing Sarah or Felix until they addressed her first. Both Felix and Sarah seemed to notice the blonde's discomfort but didn't address it. Near the end of their visit, the siblings had initiated as many conversations with Delphine as possible, trying to learn more about her.

"You guys have to come visit again." Cosima said when Delphine drove them all back to the airport. "Like, it's so much more fun to hang out when I'm not afraid that I'm gonna die."

"I'm pretty sure that applies to everyone." Sarah replied, making the other two laugh.

"Never mind, don't come back." Cosima crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. "I don't have enough room in my apartment for two smart asses."

"Are you the other smart ass, or is it Delphine?" Felix asked, leaning toward the front.

"That's not the point." Cosima sighed, glancing at Felix.

"You know that you're the smart ass, Chérie." Delphine said with a laugh.

"I am not a smart ass."

"Yes, you are."

"You're the smart ass."

"Don't question the one with the PhD."

"I'm on my way."

"But I'm ahead of you."

"Wow, it's really strange to hear another accent..." Felix said, rolling his eyes. "I feel like I'm in the U.N."

"You're so clever." Sarah muttered sarcastically. "Have you been working on that all weekend?"

"We're here." Delphine announced, parking the car.

"Thank god, you guys are annoying." Cosima sighed dramatically.

"Didn't you say that we should visit again?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, but you annoyed me, you bitch."

"Are American families always this mean?" Delphine asked, climbing out of the car.

Felix only laughed, following Delphine's lead and dragging Sarah out with him.

"That's not an answer." The blonde mumbled when Cosima joined her, following Felix and Sarah into the airport.

"It means yes." Cosima shrugged, hugging Sarah. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Remember to visit for Christmas, yeah?" Sara said with a smile, pulling away. "And we'll be skyping next week, too."

"It was great to see you guys." Felix added, hugging Cosima. "See ya, Twisted Sister, Bad Doctor."

"It's been nice." Delphine smiled, giving a light chuckle at the nickname.

"Bye." Sarah turned and she and Felix walked away.

"I told you it'd be fun." Cosima nudged the blonde lightly, linking their arms.

"You did." Delphine nodded, pecking Cosima's cheek. "You are the smartest."

"So, do you wanna go home, eat some ice cream, then maybe make some crazy science?"

"That sounds heavenly."


End file.
